Police Bike
The Western Motorcycle Company '''Police Bike '''is a law enforcement vehicle featured in GTA 5. It did not commonly spawn when the player commits a crime. It is also the basic vehicle for the San Andreas Highway Patrol, although none of them can be actually seen due to them partying with their corrupted money instead of catching speeding cars, letting idiots the opportunity to speed in the highways with their supercars before fucking themselves with an obstacle in the road. One notable incident was when douchebag Devin Weston wants Micheal and Trevor to illegally steal a few sports cars in the disguise of officers working for San Andreas Highway Patrol. The Police Bike was used in a corrupted way. After knowing this, the San Andreas Highway Patrol called off all operations in highways around Los Santos and switch to partying outside the country with all their corrupted money. Then, their units of Police Bikes are handed over to the LSPD in exchange for a one-way ticket to anywhere they want. Design Much like the Sovereign, but this one is authentic while the Sovereign is covered with totally shitty patriotic paint. The bike itself is bulky due to so many modifications, and that it only carries one player (which is the driver). From it's design, it looked so much better than the shitty Sovereign, and that the Police Bike performs even better than the Sovereign. The Police Bike however, does not own a siren. It was equipped with LED lights, similar to the real life variant of it. The side boxes was strictly decorative however, as the player cannot use it, thanks to the lack of logic of the developers. It's issued code did not even make any sense, because the developers had none, thus all the issued code on any Police Bikes is the same, being the same # 69269 code. Here's the ultimate proof of the perverted developers, along with the long trail of 69s they put in GTA 5. On the front of the motorcycle was a unique protective windshield, protecting the driver or player from being shot from the front. It did not provide any cover from the side, leaving the player vulnerable to being shot. There is also a equipment box installed on the back of the motorcycle, giving the driver or player a good protection from being shot in the back. It cannot withstand explosions however. Thanking to the design and bulky equipment installed, the wheels are not easily popped, therefore giving the driver or player extra advantage to evade a situation filled with idiotic douchebags who turn a particular place into a warzone and start gunning others down before one came up with a tank and swept the place. Performance The Police Bike is somewhat heavy but high in power and torque, meaning its top speed and acceleration are higher than most cars. The handling is excellent for such a heavy bike, with its powerful brakes being another positive. The bike can also withstand more damage than any other bike in the game, and takes virtually no damage when shot in the saddle bags, making it the most ideal bike for almost everything. All these modifications and stats are meant to be for the ease of the police force when carrying out their tasks, mostly being chasing down idiots speeding in their supercars while randomly shooting everywhere. In short, it was way better than the Sovereign, despite both vehicles are from the same company. Locations * Spawns when the player commits a crime in the deserted, shitty areas of Blaine County. * Can be stolen from Micheal or Trevor when douchebag Devin Weston recalled two of them. Trivia * The lazy developers had stolen the Police Bike's design for the Sovereign, a motorcycle with a shitty patriotic livery and shittier performance. * The perverted developers code the number # 69269 for every Police Bike in the game because they are perverted and was insanely interested in the 69 number, thus leaving a trail of 69s in GTA 5. * San Andreas Highway Patrol owns units of the Police Bike, but it bears LSPD's logo instead. This could be showing that San Andreas Highway Patrol have a link to LSPD since both are law enforcement agencies, or that the LSPD had already changed it's logo when San Andreas Highway Patrol surrenders their unit of Police Bikes to them. * This bike is unique and worth getting it.